1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a control system, and a storage medium storing therein a control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display devices with a display unit such as mobile phones can stereoscopically display an image and so on (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-95547). The three-dimensional (3D) display is implemented by using binocular disparity.
In addition, there are gaming devices capable of executing applications of three-dimensional games (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-101677). For example, the gaming device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-101677 executes a 3D game using a three-dimensional puzzle displayed in three-dimensional computer graphics.
The three-dimensional display is a user-friendly display form; however, it is used just for viewing purposes, and is not used for improving the convenience of operations. Although there are applications for 3D games such as three-dimensional puzzles, a selection is made only for each specific single object using an operation button or so, and therefore it takes more time for users to get used to operations.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, a control system, and a storage medium storing therein a control program that can provide a more convenient operation method in 3D application to users.